


Wings Of A Warrior

by Scattershot98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattershot98/pseuds/Scattershot98
Summary: What if there was someone who can make a change, Someone who has nothing to lose, but fights still. Meet James Draekon, a warrior for humanity who lost his way until He went home. Orphaned by the fall of Shinganshina, & dealing with the struggles of his own mission, James enlists in the 104th. There he meets a quiet, mysterious girl like himself...with some secrets of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, except my OC of course. I just wanted to write a story that follows MOST of the Attack on Titan universe from the point of someone who could make quite a difference, should he choose to. This will be an adventure/Romance story, with my OC being paired with the mysterious Annie Leonhardt. There will be a few points of view from the cadets of the 104th in here of course, but they will not be huge parts as this is my first time writing. I've read all the manga to chapter 91, so beware there will be spoilers to those who haven't read it to that point. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. There will be some changes that many will not expect, and nor do I intend to make my character a Mary Sue, but merely a vital part of the story. Let us begin.
> 
> PS. Alright, this is a second author's note since this is now going on Ao3. I've gone over and revised the chapter as best i could, and also expanded it as well. I will be doing this with all stories that I post on Ao3 before I also put the revised chapters on Fanfiction where I do most of my writing as well. Here's to you all taking the journey this story will present should you follow!

Shinganshina, year 845. Early morning.

'Ah, the wind.'

He loved the way it felton his skin, especially on his wings. The feeling of being able to escape anything, to fight anything, to be above his problems... like it always had. 'It makes me feel free.' he thought, humorless in his musings. But He would never be free, not really. Not from the Walls that surround him, from the mission his parents destined onto him, his past.

And certainly not from them.

"Them" being the Titans, massive unsatisfiable humanoid creatures with no motivation other than to consume human flesh. They wandered around mindlessly outside of the three walls humanity had constructed in order to survive. No one knew of their origins, or so it seemed to most of humanity inside the walls. But some did know where they came from, the "king" himself, the silent bastard. Those deluded people of the wall cult who knew of the real mystery of the Walls they worshipped like gods, but chose to keep humanity blind...and finally, his parents.

James held back his emotions, 'not now, I'll be seeing them soon enough'. He hasn't spoken to them since they told him what they wanted him to to do, what they wanted him to become. Something a child shouldn't be forced to become, and yet, in this cruel world, did. "Become a warrior, a savior to our people, and the innocent in the walls. You must James, because You are the answer. You can change all of it." And on that day, nearly 2 years ago, he had run from them, his parents and his younger sister, Eve. He just couldn't handle it. His mind, though exceptionally bright, understood the weight of what his parents had taught him all these years, and yet...refused to accept it. He never wanted the weight of the world on his back, even today he still didn't. But he was wiser now, those 2 years had worked both miracles and horrors on him.

He understands now, that he had been somewhat selfish, but he knows what he needs to do now. For all the good it did him, he reminded himself of what his mission was. And who he had forced it upon. He had hated himself afterwards, for abandoning them, for leaving her behind. He knew she would probably be given his mission in his absence. He knew and stayed away, so he had forced that upon her like his parents had done to him. Because He was just too fucking afraid to go back. 'But no more' he thought. I'm going to do it, I can't let her hold the burden my weight any longer. She's too innocent, she doesn't deserve to be put through that'.

He had reached the top of the wall by then, just near the joining of the city of Shinganshina to Wall Maria. A massive 17 meter tall, with strange scaly skin like armor, but still humanish in shape form crouched upon the wall. It was near dawn, so the shade helped hide his huge body. He could see the sun rising in the distance, but at the rate it was going compared to him, he had nothing to worry about. But anyone who could come close would see the details: the long but muscular arms, strong legs with toes that ended in large talons, Scaled spikes jutted out from his skin at his elbows, and along his back in two rows along his spine. His wings tucked into his arms, almost as if they didn't exist. Which when he needed to fight in hand to hand, didn't. It let him keep them hidden as a trump card in a fight or desperate situation if need be. Though he's only fought mindless titans which didn't require them, and his parents who already knew how to counter them being used.

The strangest part about this odd creature, was it's head. It looked like a humans in general shape but lacked real lips, so it appeared quite predatory. His teeth, which interlocked were shaped in a cone like fashion lined top and bottom on his fearsome maw. They were sharp, but more meant for crushing and holding onto whatever had the misfortune of winding up between his Jaws than tearing, although tbey did a great job at that too. He didn't have hair, per say, but a mane of small fleshy appendages like dreadlocks, that covered from his nape. They hung loosely around him but also could move as if they had a mind of their own at times, like snakes. It depends on whatever mood he was in, but they weren't a distraction in the least since they were a part of him. His eyes were also unique, a pair of vertical slit pupil eyes like a serpents, bright electric blue with tinges of green at the edges. He scanned the area for any of the Garrison,(the wall guards) or any inhabitants of his home town. 'Nothing, this'll be easier than I thought.' James thought before making his next move towards his home.

With one final sweep of the surrounding area with his piercing eyes, James extended his wings and dove off slow and quiet as he could for a being his size. He flew silently towards the bottom, landing with the grace of an angel in the midst of a cluster of trees which blocked him from being seen by anyone. Though the scene before him was calm, relaxing even, it did little to calm his nerves. He shed himself from his Titan form's nape, watching it already burn away into nothing before setting out. He pulled his ripped cloak he's been using to keep warm up to cover his head, to hide himself from any who may have been near the forest. He made his way towards the town having to pass under the inner gate first which was open at this time of say for merchants and the like going about their daily lives. Remembering the shops, the markets in which he visited with his family to buy food and supplies, he began to refamiliarize himself with the area. After all he's been gone for two years, and many things can happen in that time. 'Still, home hasn't changed much has it?'. He walked for nearly another 3 blocks, passing by mothers with their children, father's laboring and carrying crates before he finally saw it.

A large house for the city, for sure, but still somewhat rundown despite James knowing the inside was much tidier. Some small broken trees stood out front, reminders of the fighters that lived inside. A large garden and yard, where he had leaned to fight. He hadn't ever been told why, but had obeyed his parents words. "One day, we will tell you son, we promise. But until then, please just listen to us. You will thank us". In retrospect, they were right, but they had assumed he would be thankful on the day they told him, not two years after. And now the moment has come...it was time to see them again.

He knocked on the door, 3 small hits. Though they were quiet, he knew they would hear him. After all they were early risers, and since he was raised under their roof so was he. As he heard footsteps approach the door, he cleared his mind for whoever he was about to see first. The door opened, and a man appeared in the crack of the door. He had slightly black hair, but really it was dark brown. Lines on his face that told of many years of hard work, and pain. But his eyes stayed the same, though muted a bit. The same piercing Yellow-brown eyes, that could stare directly into one's soul should ever meet. Or at least, that's the aura he always felt seeing them while growing up. They looked at him with confusion, and he had not known why at first.

'My hood', he realized after a moment. Slowly, to not startle his own father, he drew it down with both hands, before looking up. He saw the eyes widen, pupils opening with a rush of emotions, life itself seemed to flow into them. The man froze, opening the door with a slightly crazed fashion, before embracing his son, one he thought he had pushed away, who he had thought hated him. He actually came back. He held him there for another minute, shaking a little, before he could hear his wife's voice calling him.

"John? Are you alright, who's at the do-" before she stopped, taking in the sight before her. She stood for a moment in shock as well before her eyes began to water, as she realized her son, her little James had come back. She rushed forward and grabbed him into a fierce hug. Her eyes closed, her head buried into his other shoulder, she wept with tears of joy. "You're back..." heard his mother whisper as she choked back happy cries.

James heard a sweet voice, one that could sound happy no matter the situation. "James?" He looked up and saw Eve, she had grown nearly 4 inches form the last time he had seen her at 4'4. Her curly hair, once so short, now reached halfway down her arms. She looked stronger than he had last seen, meaning his fears were real. 'She did take my place, I made her into this. Oh god, she must hate me for this. I forced-'

But as James looked on, he saw no hatred, no disgust, no contempt. Quite the opposite, in fact. Her eyes were shining like it was her birthday, like she had been granted the best wish she could have asked for. And he knew why: He had returned to them. He began to make a watert smile of his own before his mother, Selene spoke to him. "Come James, lets talk inside." Nodding his bead slowly, James walked in with his mother leading him while his father closed the door first bedore following too.

For a few hours now, they had talked to each other, James listening and once or twice asking a small but important question. How things had changed in his absence. He was told of how Eve became a warrior in training, nearly as good as he had been before he left. James tried and tried again to apologise to her, for forcing her into this life choice. But surprisingly, she told him of how she had been inspired by him. She wanted to become a warrior not only to protect those inside the walls by her own choice, but to find him and bring him back home.

He was rather touched at the dedication in which she spoke, it reminded him of how he had felt when he first started training. James thought to himself, 'This wasn't what I prepared for, but I'll welcome it. It's almost what I wish it could have been like. It was happiness, it was family, it was...

But it was not meant to last...

CRAAAAACCCC-BOOOOM!!!!

A massive explosion made them all fall forward from their seats, and some of the furniture shifted a few inches from their original spots. They all got up and looked outside, confused as to what had shattered their heartwarming reunion in such a shocking way. The family stepped outside and saw donzens of other people looking shocked and rustled, but noticed a great deal of them were staring up at something, towards the outside of the district. And there it stood, a massive hand gripping the top of Wall Maria, red and skinless. A head looked over the top of the wall, which stood at 50 meters high, which means the being looming over them was at least 60 if it was visiboe to them. A Titan, skinless , a look of guilt on its face. A monster that reminded the Draekon family of their purpose, their mission.

The very thing they became, that they fought, stood before them. It seemes to look down and hunch forward, and the Draekons all realized it was bringing its foot back. A massive BOOM sent chunks and debris crashing in all directions, including the home James just returned to. He grabbed his sister and pulled her close, dashing to the ground before a chunk of the wall crashed into his home with enough force to cause more stone and earth to rise.

Dirt and dust had been thrown into the air, and as it cleared, James froze at what be saw where his home used to be. Lying underneath the rubble, with bloodied faces, were his parents. His father looked at him, sadly, but with the air of it being akin to that of a family member not visiting for a planned dinner instead of being at death's door. His eyes told him what he had to do, what he had been afraid of as a child. "Be the one who can change all this, James...take care of her...please that's all I ask. Your mission is...*cough*...second, only to her. Keep her safe, You need each other...I'm sorry son, I failed to act.."

James frantically spoke to hus dying father, refusing to believe that he couldn't do anything "No I failed, Dad let me help you! I can...I can-!" But his father closed his tired eyes slowly, for the last time. James couldnt move, but remembers his other parent was still alive and he vould try to save her. His mother was crushed underneath rubble as well, but with a broken yet determined face, pulled him close with a shaking hand. "James, my little James...I'm sorry. For all of it, the pain, the training, the responsibility...but there's one last thing I must tell you, but you will hate me for it." James quietly told her "never", because no mstter how much hr hated what they've done, they were still his parents.

"You know our secret, but you must not tell anyone else, ever. They'll hate you, despite everything you do for them, there will be those who don't want to understand. They'll try to kill you, because they fear you. And I know..." She winced as gasped in pain, her hand tightening around his own as she gasped, trying to catch her breath before continuing. "...that it will be too much for you to face on your own. But We are always on your side James...always..on...al-"

Her voice became more and more quiet until it went absolutely silent, and James mother knew no more.


	2. The Fall: Armored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews, love your stories, and hope to see more! For future reference, James Titan will have vocalizing sounds to communicate with other shifters. Look up Godzilla 2014 and the M.U.T.O.S way of communicating. That is how James will "talk" while in Titan form to other shifters. However while speaking this way, their voices aren't exactly the same as their human forms. James will have the Erens roar from the english dub, while Eren shall have the Japanese roar. Just so there's no mixup with their unique sounds. This chapter will take place during the fall of Shinganshina and James trying to get his sister out of the city. Events will try to stay canon, but there will be heavy divergence after the Female Titan arc. It will mold into my own story while keeping some manga events. Reviews are welcome, let us begin.

James stared at his parents, their broken bodies laying limp and cold beneath the rubble. 'I... I just came home, this can't be happening, we were just talking about me trying to help out Eve. They can't be dead. They can't be dead. THEY CAN'T BE DEAD-!!!!!"

He tried to hold back the tears, the scream of rage slowly building from within, but he still failed to. Looking up to the sky, he let loose a miserable scream of rage and pain, before realizing his sister was silently sobbing next to him. Her crying face brought him from his own mental calamity as he then realizes he still has his sister. He isn't alone. He has to clear his head, and follow his parents last wish.

'I need to get her out of the city.' he thought as his mind went ro the more cool state of thinking tactically in such a dire situation. After all, that's how he had been raised to be. There was no doubt there were titans streaming into the city as he sat there mourning. 'Dammit, I need to be strong, for her. Focus on getting her out of here! I have to transform again and get her through the inner gate!' Quickly forming his plan James tried speaking softly to his younger sister, trying to appear to her as if she could depend on him once again. And she sure as hell could in this situation.

"Eve, listen to me, we have to go. But before we do tell me, did...mom and dad, did they teach you thought-speak? Were you able to speak with your titan like I told you about?"

She sniffled a bit and wiped away some of her tears with a hand, and nodded. "A little, but I'm not able to speak back using it. Mom said she could never hear me whenever I tried..." Eve started to tear up again seeing both of their parents corpses less than an arm's length away but James grabbed her shoulders gently but with a firm grip to kerp her attention on him instead of them. Time was of the essence and he wasn't one to waste it. "Hey, hey, listen. We're gonna make it out of here ok? I'll get us out of here, I promise. But some of these people might need our help, do you understand?" She nodded, and he stood up away from her.

"Stand back." He said and she retreated about a meter or so away to not get caught up in the blast. He bit his palm, and a small burst of lightning hit him. A massive skeleton formed first, and then flesh began wrapping around the bones to form more of the shell as James was then out of sight in the nape. Eve stood shocked, she knew he could transform at will, but she had never seen his Titan before. Their parents always took him far away when he went to go train by himself, just like they had to do with her because mom explained they couldn't be seen by other people. Sometines be was gone for a long time, but then she would see him again and feel better. Eve did wonder why mom and dad never made ber stay away for a long time, but she wont be able to ask them anymore. That thought made her sad, but E e knows that they have to keep kiving, for mom and Dad's sake. But seeing her big brother's titan form made her gasp at how different it was from her own.

It stood there with a strong crame at nearly 18 meters tall, a mane of fleshy appendages curling and hanging from his head, moving as if they had a mind of their own. It sort of reminded her of worms coming up from mud during a rainy day, or snakes stirring from sleep. She saw that his sharp dagger like teeth, barely concealed behind small lips, could certainly crush anything on her own Titans body since she possessed no armor like her dather or James did. His claws on his feet and his hands made her think James could be a ravenous predator even to something as dangerous or large as a Titan. His eyes though, shocked and kept her in place.

Two bright electric blue eyes, with vertical slits stood there watching her intently. Almost as if he thought she would run from him like this. He waited, smjust looking at ber for some sort of reaction but she could tell him what she thought of his titan later. Shaking her head, Eve walked up to his extended palm, and held on as he raised her to his "hair" where she grabbed on to his dreads. A few of which seemed to curl around her protectively, and she couldn't help but smile at her brother's cautious nature. It reminded her of long ago after he came back from his first few months of transforming, how he seemed to always be on guard whenever they were just alone or away from home in the city doing some errand. As she stood next to his thick scaled neck, she saw the giants wandering about their now invaded hometown, picking up people left and right bwfore devouring them.

As James had feared, Titans were in the city. His appearance hadn't been a surprise, the people around him thought he was one of those streaming inside. Which means he could in a way drive them towards safety if he approached any mindless from behind before dealing with them in order to get the civilians moving faster and with backup to support them which he would provide. He looked around, and saw two children heading closer to the breach, a girl and a boy, both with dark hair and probably no older than he was. 'Dammit, what are they doing?!' 

He took off after them, running into a small 8 meter Titan. Wasting no time, James grabbed both of it's arms and tore them from their sockets leaving it helpless, before he clamped his powerful jaws on its nape and crunched hard to destroy the weak spot. He looked back up and ahead, the two children had stopped at a home where a massive chunk of the wall had landed. They were trying to free someone, most likely a parent, as James heard the boy scream "MOM!!" As he heard the cry James began to move much faster than before. He just lost his own mother, but this kid didnt need to lose his if he could do something to prevent it.

As he neared them, James saw a 10 or 11 meter Titan with a large unnatural grin looming near them. He took off sprinting closer to them in order to get there before that monster did, and saw something that urged him to move even faster. A Garrison soldier had began to charge the beast with his sword drawn, but most likely due to fear, turned tail and grabbed the children to their protest, taking them to safety. James was already on their location by now, and went past the trio as he saw the Smiling Titan pick up the rubble surrounding the trapped woman. It reached for her, but a hair raising shriek of defiance made it look up just in time to see a clawed hand stab its way into it's skull from its eyes and nose area. James tore it's head from its body, seeing the body fall and carefully grabbed the woman. Maybe a but younger than his own mother, but she too had dark hair in a ponytail to the side. She looked up in fear of his scary appearance and shock at what he just did despite what he was.

'Did a Titan just kill another Titan?!? I've never beard of such a story, and ive definitely never heard of a titan that looks like this thing!' Carla Jaeger thought in panic and confusion and saw that a small girl younger than Mikasa stood hokding onto its weird "hair". Carla believed the girl could also be a person this mysterious titan saved. The creature in question began to pull her out slowly, as if not to hurt her from the rubble, before it ran after Eren and Mikasa who were srill being held by Hannes as he ran then towards the inner gate. 'It's helping me, a Titan helping it's prey!' she thought as the massive beast held her in its palm gingerly, as if fully aware of just how fragile she was compared to it.

James had caught the Garrison soldier who stood paralyzed in shock, as he lowered Carla Jaeger to him. The man held her bridal style, since she wasn't able to walk much less run because of her injuries. Her legs were still hurt, but they would heal hopefully. Eren stood, staring in confusion at his unlikely hero, a Titan with such a bizarre appearance. It wasnt attacking any of them, and ibstead kooked around like a protective guardian. He looked and saw a girl sitting there on it's shoulder, holding on as if she's done this before despite this bring the girl's first time doing so. The Titan gestured for her to get off and go with their group, dince they were closer to the gate and other titans slower made to follow, but she refused by shaking her head at the creature.

Huffing in annoyance, Eren saw that it then proceeded to follow them all the way to the gate. There the guards and been about to open fire with the ground based cannons, although they hesitated because of the civilians and felliw member of their regiment in the way. But to their amazement, it seemed the weird... thing was actually escorting the family. It lowered itself to a knee, and deposited a girl, no older than 8 to the guards from its shoulder. While the family and soldier were thankful to the mysterious savior, they continued through the gate to the boats to get away. Eve decided she would not leave her brother, no matter what he said. So she pretended to head through as he watched before staying near the doorway once ge turned away to defend the evacuation exit. She hid back as people rushed past, trying to get through the gate to the inner wall and the boats on the other side.

Guards had begun to lower the gate, afraid of Titans getting through, which prompted the James to eliminate the Titans getting closer to the gate. He made sure to weave around and avoid any citizens fleeing around his or other titan's bodies, and he made sure each steaming corpse he created was tossed onto a building to burn away instead of blocking the route towards safety. Some people stayed away from him outright, thinking he was some sort of threat while others saw him killing the mindless chasing them and realized he wasnt going ro harm them. The fighting continued to rage on, James using quick but effective attacks to eliminate his foes as quickly and carefully as possible to make sure he didnt out others at risk with his actions defending them.

He rose, having just finished brutally killing a pair of 10 meters, when he heard a massive BOOM. Then another, and another, which meant they were actually footsteps. And whatever was causing them was big, maybe his size but definitely heavier. Everyone froze, and listened, including James himself, as they continued to come closer. And from behind a building a titan nearly as tall as James, maybe a meter or two shorter, came out and into everyone's view.

It had a strange armor covering nearly every part of it, including it's face. The armor looked sturdy, maybe even strong like his own but definitely not flexible like his. It was different, this other shifter looked more of the heavy hitter yet slow kind of foe. But there were red parts between the armor where flesh was exposed for articulation, vulnerable places James may need to focus on should it come to a fight. 'It's clearly a shifter, titans have no uniqueness like that unless there's a human inside. That's what Mom and Dad taught me when figuring out the mindless. I might be able to talk to whoever's inside'. James stood, letting loose a set of calls and growls. "Who are you? Why are you here?'' The Armored Titan stood there for a moment, almost shocked that it had been spoken to. Had it never met another of its kind before? Or maybe it just hadn't expected James to speak to it before doing anything else.

'Another shifter, here? We were told they killed our people inside. Maybe it's here like me.' The person controlling the Armored thought, and called back in a low groan of it's own ''I'm here to help my people. They are outside the walls suffering because these cowards refuse to help! I have no choice, I must break the walls to save them.".

James couldn't believe his ears, this newcomer was possibly in an alliance with that colossal titan which started this whole mess and got his parents killed. In a roar of defiance, James spoke back in a rage "You're killing innocent people! Stop this Now! Or else I'll force you to stop!!" The Armored stood there and narrowed golden it's eyes at the declaration, before roaring back in anger "You wont stop me from saving my people, I have no choice. The wall must fall!" Growling, it then took a running stance, a straight line maybe a hundred meters between the gate, itself and the shifter before him.

"If you don't have a choice in this, then neither do I. I'll give you one last chance, Stop this or else." James snarled out at his opponent as he took a fighting pose he taught himself while in his self imposed exile. Slightly crouched, with both hands held in front of his chest, claws wide open. 'Now or never, it's time to prove myself a warrior.' He let loose a chilling growl. The Armored Titan held similar thoughts, though grudgingly, and growls out "So be it". Resolved, knowing neither was going to back down, they readied themselves. Both fought for their people, just on different sides of the spectrum. Both Warriors, and unwilling to back down.

With one last roar of defiance, the two charged each other. The earth shook, as the monsters barreled towards each other unopposed, with the same thought in their minds: 'I will not fail".

And just like that, the world exploded.


	3. The Fall: Loss

Monsters.

A subjective term, but relevant all the same. The world was filled with all kinds of monsters, some metaphorically in the minds of children and men alike. And some quite literally depending on the perspective. To the fly, a spider is a monster. To the mouse, a cat. They come in all forms, from the lowliest cat to the massive Giants waging war on each other in front of the Wall Maria gate. Earth and stone was thrown everywhere as they punched, kicked and threw each other into the ground or nearby buildings with the savagery of stray dogs competing for a slab of discarded meat. With their 15 and 17 meter frames respectively, armored bodied and glaring eyes, they were certainly monsters to those few who watched.

James had the upper hand, being faster and more agile, while retaining his armored hide. He could deliver more blows and dodge many just as easily. His opponent, while bulky and strong, also had the hardened skin to protect him. His blows were destructive, but somewhat slow if too much power was put into them. They stood apart, catching their breath, glaring at each other in a temporary moment of rest. Both warriors fought to win, but they also didn't have the intention to kill the other. Something that both spared the two of them, and held them from winning and achieving their goals. The Armored Titan recovered finally and charged yet again, before James rushed forward and grabbed both of it's hands in his own clawed ones.

Both struggled to overpower the other, since they nearly matched one another in strength. James realised this however, and decided to let himself fall back as he let his body go limp for the most part. The Armored believing it had won, surgrd with pride at it's demonstration of power, but the thought quickly disappeared as James planted both of his feet on the Armored Titans chest, and kicked him quite a ways back into a building with considerable force. Rising slowly, James decided to take his opponents armor, to maybe spot a way to end this without bloodshed. 'Wear him down, and strip him' He mentally chanted as he leapt forward, wrapped his claws around the armor surrounding the arms and shoulders and yanked hard, tearing them right off. Steam and blood was his reward as the plates were ripped off from flesh, and James knew he'd struck a good blow to his opponent.

The moment was shattered when the Armored Titan roared in anger, lashed out and kicked James hard in his left leg right on the kneecap, almost destroying it outright.

James felt the pain and fell to the ground crippled, but still tried to rise in defiance of the act. But he couldn't as he saw just how bad his leg was damaged. He growled in anger and let his foe hear his displeasure with a roar that those few garrison members who remained could definitely feel the rage behind such a sound. The flesh above and below his knee was torn and ripped, and small shards of bone came through some of the mass. Steam rose as his wound tried to repair itself as the blood flow lessened but still leaked. Satisfied his enemy was down for a few moments, the Armored titan then began to charge at the gate all while ignoring James roars. The Garrison had nearly finished the evacuation by this point, and were picking up the stragglers when they heard the massive footsteps running towards them. Because of the strange Titan's help all the civilians being evacuated who were able to be rescued were through along with most of the remaining military forces.

Or so it seemed.

Eve had been hiding in wait for quite a time now, ready to try and help her brother should he get hurt too badly by the strange Armored one who was invading their home town. She saw James leg get blown out by a vicious kick, and to her growing horror his attacker then got up and sprinted at the gate where she was hiding. Eve stood there frozen as her mind tried to process everything happening so fast, James falling to the enemy, said enemy charging towards her, and the fact that she still hasn't transformed into her titan form.

'Shift, Shift!! SHIFT!!' Her mind screamed over and over, but the change never happened. She had been overtaken by her fear of the Armored Titan who attacked their people, and seeing James get hurt. She had to save him, why wasn't she shifting?!

She stared as the beast in front of her came barrelling in with the force of a freight train at the gate. The last thing she saw was the Armored ones golden eyes as it had began to lower it's head to hit the gate, in order to shield itself from unnecessary harm. She stared at them in fear, and the Armored one stared back in a guilty determination. She saw the same look in them as she had seen in James, both back then and just recently when he returned this very morning. Which meant to her that it too had a mission like her family did. It was just a darker one, one that cost the lives of their parents, maybe thousands of people in the city, and in a moment from now, her own existence. She almost understood it in a way 'And yet...'

The eyes would be the last thing she knew.

CRAAAAASHH! The gate fell like child's toys to the sheer force of the blow. Stone and rubble was blown everywhere from the devastating impact of the head on collision, scattering it in every direction imaginable. Stopping it's momentum by flattening and pressing its foot into the ground, the Armored Titan skidded to a halt and stood. It grimly admired its handiwork on the gate before seeing a small corpse hidden under some rubble close to where it had stopped. It was a child, the same girl who had been frozen in place as he rammed the gate. He'd seen the fear in her eyes, but by the time he had looked, it had been too late. It wasn't as if he could stop his speed that close to his target, nor coukd he hokd himself back from succeeding in his task when it's already cost hin enough to not do it. Another part of himself that he hated, the weight of those he killed. He had a mission to complete, no matter the cost. That's ehat he told himself in order to stomach coming to this place to attack at all. He knew he had caused many deaths, along with the other two he had been allied with, but they hadn't affected him as hard as this girl's has at this moment.

While the others had run like animals from a fire, out of pure instinct, she had stood her ground. Trapped with fear, no doubt, but still she had stood her ground. 'What had she expected to happened? Why hadn't she run? Why does it bother me so much?' He knew what this would cost him, but he still couldn't help but feel saddened by her death. He felt like he had killed something pure for some reason, but that could also be said for the many others he passed on the aas being devoured by the mindless his Ally had let in. He began to turn and walk back through the hole he had made when a dark blur slammed directly into him, and knocked him down to the ground in such a manner that had he been in his human form he'd have been winded. He stood quickly, realizing the only thing that coukdve done that was his foe, and readied to fight.

But what be saw before him made him stop in his tracks, as his eyes looked over the tragic sight before him.

His strange opponent was now laying on his knees before the dead girl. Wailing in absolute misery, deep in some sort of anguish, then it began to throw the rubble from her broken body. He did so with the fever and frantic motions of a mother and her offspring when in danger. The Armored stood there silently, before it clicked in his head: the shifter before him was most likely related to the girl...and he had killed another of his kind. A tingle of fear ran down his spine, his human spine as he processed that horrifying thought over and over again. He saw his enemy was distracted and completely unaware that he was still standing there watching. 'An opportunity for me to slip away.' he thought of himself, now even more disgusted at what he had just done. He wished things weren't this way with every ounce of his heart and soul, but he must digress. Because things like this could not be undone, especially things like death.

Quickly and as quietly as physically possible he made his way through the city passing by sikent srreets and bloodstained homes and debris. Once he aas far enough, he left his Titan to hide in the safehouse the 4, now 3 of them had agreed upon a few minutes prior at the top of the wall. 'The others should be back by now'. Almost on que, the door opened and there stood two people he's known for many years now, having grown up with then. A short girl with blonde hair, and almost bored looking blue eyes. Her look screamed apathy, but the boy knew better: it was her way of not feeling guilt as openly as be was right now, although she did despite not for the sane reasons he and the other boy did. The other tall, quiet boy with dark hair and eyes, openly showed his emotions. He had an open look of guilt and misery on his face because he had torn families apart with his actions today. Actions that could never be undone no matter how much be wished to atone for it all. But being the biggest of their titans, the heaviest duty of their mission fell upon him to breach the wall and begin the second oart of their journey.

"Did you...were you able to do it?' the tall boy asked quietly, as if the dead around the now silent city could hear them. Or maybe it was because if he tried to speak any louder than the timid tone he used now, he'd begin to beg and sob for forgiveness for his sins today. Reiner replied, his voice heavy "Yeah Bert, I... it's, it's done. I... managed to do it.". The newly named Bertholdt nodded slowly at the news and rhe insinuating tone behind it. Sikence overtook them all as the weight if every word they've spoken so far truky began to settle on their minds

"Let's try and get some sleep, we're gonna need it in the morning. We still have a ways to go." the girl, Annie said to the pair with just as quiet a tone as Bertoldt, though she managed to keep her voice from shaking like the two boys had. Though she had no part in the actual attack aside from transporting them to the very wall that fell today, she felt guilt for being apart of this mission to begin with. But she knew what they had to do: infiltrate the walls, find the Coordinate, and return it to their village so they can fight the real threat to their people, the Haired Titans.

They appeared like massive monkeys, shaggy or drooping hair with long arms, wild eyes that showed some form of intelligence though it was always malicious in intent. And they were all usually in the 16 to 18 meter range, towering over most of the mindless titans that wandered this world.

This things have been at war with their people and the rest of the world, for nearly a century now. Before that no one really knew how long they've fought against them, but that part of the past mattered very little to those in the present. These creatures had the terrifying ability to turn normal humans into mindless titans to do their bidding. The only way a mindless could return would be to consume a titan shifter, hence the reason they ate anything that looked like a human being. Their kind had been fighting and keeping the Haired ones at Bay for over 2 decades, when a new variant had appeared 5 years ago. One with the ability to speak. This had frightened their Warriors, as it displayed unnatural intelligence as well. Instead of ordering it's slaves to simply fight as most did, this Abnormal, that they had dubbed the Beast Titan because of it's devious behavior and appearance, ordered and led it's forces more effectively like a legion of troops.

Wiping entire Outposts and villages in hours as opposed to struggling for days like most conflicts between Shifter and Haired giant went, they lost more shifters in a month then they had in a year before the Beast Titan appeared. Desperate for a solution or aid of some sort, their people had sent Messengers to the king, an unknown shifter inside the Walls who held the power to command other titans. A power known as the Coordinate, one thst it was rumored came from the shifter's ancestor. Pleading to build massive walls as he had done nearly a century ago to keep the Haired Giants out, the shifter people prayed and begged for their very survival.

However the King refused, and of the 3 shifters sent to deliver and plead only one returned, telling of how his comrades were executed without a second thought. A message to never ask again, to never make contact with the people of these three walls, or all out war would be waged on the shifters outside the Walls. And that's where they came in, the three of them now sleeping in a basement to hide drom tbe mindless walking about the streets towards the newly opened inner gate. They had been raised to be warriors, sent to break the walls and retrieve the Coordinate from the bastard king by force. They knew what the cost would be in the end, but it was this or complete Extinction for their people. Their home, Eldia, was the last of the shifter villages, though the largest and best defended. This was because the survivors of other raided or fallen ones came to Eldia in order to make it more guarded should the place be targeted next.

This is the world they live in, and ut is a very, very cruel one.

.

Back at the gate.

.

 

James sat there still enveloped in his titan form, nearly a half hour after her death. He stayed and protected her body, so he could bury it when those around him had gone. The boats could only hold so many, and because he escorted people into the safety that used to be the territory of Wall Maria, there was a critical amount of people trying ro get to safety in an easy fashion rather than just walking towards the next wall. He kept hungry titans at bay, angrily slaughtering any who came near, much to the humans shock although they very much appreciated the protection. They had never seen a Titan fight its own kind before, much less over protecting humans. But they saw it mourning for the corpse of a small girl, crushed when the armored titan rammed the gate. The low wails and groans of pain issued from the creature pulled at the hearts as those in the boats evacuated. They wondered why it did such a thing, something so unbelievable.

The family he'd saved watched as the titan placed the girls body farther back, in a circular pile of rubble, before placing softened freshly dug earth atop of her. Eren had seen the worst of Titans, and even with the hatred he has for them, he felt nothing but pity and sadness for this one. It was different, it had saved his mom, and even escorted them to the gate. It had fought from what he had heard the Garrison soldiers saying to Mr. Hannes as they boarded. He still had his mother now because of him, it, whoever it was, but he saw their unlikely savior now in pain.

As their boat drew farther into the interior, he could still hear the wails over those on the boat. His adopted sister sat next to him, and told him " The world is a cruel place, but I guess even those who cause pain aren't immune from it."

"It was different Mikasa, you know that. It saved us, he saved mom" Eren protested. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that thing. At least show some sympathy for it!" Mikasa was about to retaliate, when she sighed and said "Your right, but we both know it's not like this is how they are. They eat us for no reason. I'll feel something for this one, but no others."

Eren told her "I wouldn't expect you to, I just think we owe him that." The two stayed silent, sailing into the nighttime. The wails could no longer be heard, but Eren hoped that the strange Titan wasn't dead. 'Maybe it could help us, maybe it could be on humanities side'. His musings led him to fall asleep beside his mother and sister.

By this point it was already moving into the dusk and night time hours, and many titans were now slowing down because of the lack of sunlight. But still there were many trying to reach the further interior where the humans had fled. James made her a small tomb, feeling empty inside. He had retrieved his parents bodies before they could be eaten, and layed them in their own graves. He failed again. He didn't shift in time to save his parents, and he hadn't been fast or strong enough to stop the Armored from crashing the gate. His emotions were starting to overcome his mind, he wasn't thinking clearly. 'Failure, it's my fault. It's my fault, they died because of ME!!!' Roaring, he slammed his arms against the ground, breaking his hands. As they steamed and began to regenerate, a manic thought crossed his mind, a mantra : 'The mission, I still haven't failed that. I WON'T And I'll KILL HIM!!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting last chapter huh? Now, the Fall arc has ended with a few major events, starting with the death of James parents, the rescue of Carla Jaeger, the Battle with the Armored Titan, to the final blow with the Death of his sister Eve. Also a look into the infiltrators minds during these events, as well as the mention of their own struggles. The Coordinate, to those who read the manga, will be different in this story. It will not be an acquired ability simply by consuming the person who currently holds it. It will more or less be an ability that is able to manifest itself in a shifter through extreme mental ability alone though there are requirements. Eren will still have it, but he will not have it as a complete power. The King will be no longer have it, since the last king to have it actually passed away. James will display a level of the power himself. It will be like the Titan speak, but works to a degree on mindless titans. Now that thats out of the way, we shall begin with the first chapter of the Training Arc. James will be introduced to all familiar characters, as well as James surprising connection to one of them from his past. The reveal may come as something of a shift in relationship from the tags, but i still will have the story pair him with Annie. And while I think I've rambled enough, one last thing: At the Female Titan arc, Annie will NOT be stuck in the crystal. I've seen too many fics where it's happened and the story ends. I want her to go on living with the rest of the world. Still wish she would actually return in the Manga, but until that happens, I'll keep hope. Let us begin...

104th Training camp. Year 847

It was about mid-day, the sun blazing overhead a training camp where dozens of newly uniformed teenage boys and girls stood in rows neat and orderly. All of them held their arms crossed behind them, eyes staring straight ahead of them while subtlety eyeing those around them. James stood with the other recruits, in his own row where he had only a single person in front of him. That meant he had a pretty good viewpoint of the others across from him although none behind him.

Meanwhile the instructor, a mean eyed bastard by the name of Keith Shadis walked up and down the rows before returning to the very center to be seen on all sides. Occasionally he would call out a name, in which the terrified recruit would state their name and their place of origin. They varied from all over, from other Maria districts to the lands within Wall Rose. But what really caught James attention was that some were even from his home town. They were the ones who held his interest from the beginning, because they might also have been people he's helped save or saw him that day. James had been quite observant of them so far, but he was taking notes of all these people. After all He was going to be training with them from presumably 3 years if the information he received at the recruitment office was legitimate.

He had seen a tall boy with freckles and a chipper smile on his face crumble underneath Shadis's intense gaze. A small, blonde boy with long hair claim to be from Shinganshina as well he wasn't very athletic looking but he still seemed to hold his ground when interrogated. He also saw the same boy and girl from that family he saved nearly 3 years ago. The ones who went charging towards the breach and almost had their mother taken.

'Hmm decided to become soldiers? But for what reason exactly? To actually contribute to fighting the Titans? Or just for the benefits and safety of the military police?' Just as the freckled boy Marco and the weird faced one Jean as he remembers had stated before suffering the Instructor's wrath. The sudden replay of Jean getting head-butted brought a small smile to his otherwise blank face.

'Or are they here like me, for joining the scouts in order to try and retake home? I guess I'll find out now.' as Shadis stopped in front of the boy with the green eyes and brown hair. "Cadet, what is your name?" The boy stood proud with a reply of "Eren Jaeger, from Shinganshina Sir!"

" Is that so... well why the hell are you here maggot!?" Shadis yelled right back in reply, and James waited to hear Jaeger's response. The guy's eyes practically burned with determination and hatred, as he answered "TO DRIVE THEM ALL OUT SIR!!!!" Many of the other recruits likes at him strangely, somewhat due his answer, to the hatred in which he said it. But James knew why he spoke with such passion, he knew the boy had nearly lost his mother before his eyes until James in his Titan form had saved her. Eren didn't know this, but maybe he would be able to answer a few questions later. James was actually curious as to what the boy thought of him, or at least of his Titan considering he just declared he basically wished to exterminate the mindless. As the instructor began walking among tge recruits once more, James looked across the faces in front of him, with a few that stood out caught his eye.

A tall blonde haired guy who looked stronger than most of the people here, but at the same time for some reason reliable. A shorter bald kid named Connie Springer, who didn't even reach James's shoulder. The guy who Shadis has held up by his forehead for saluting on the wrong side. While it was amusing from a certain view, Janes jnew thw guy was probably embarrassed for getting something so basic wrong on the very first day. James was then looking at at a blonde girl with a very bored yet fierce look on her face, when he heard a crunch a row or two over and in front of him. Looking around, it seems that everyone had heard it, and was looking at the source. There from his view stood girl with familiar reddish long hair, tied in a pony tail held a potato in her right hand. She seemed to have a build that seemed more fit than most here, due to years of some sort of training.

James had a sudden feeling he knew exactly who it was, and had his thoughts confirmed when Shadis yelled at the girl to state her name. "Sasha Blouse Sir! From Dauper village Sir!" James wasnt able to hear all of the conversation, but watched in disbelief, much like the instructor did, as she then held up a chunk of her food to him as an offering of sorts. James wanted to facepalm as Shadis then threw it down and stomped on it. He then told her she would get no dinner and to run till she drops, which unfortunately meant quite a dew hours because of her stamina most kik being bwtter than anyone else's here with the exception of James himself. He felt pity for the girl he treated like his sister years ago, after all she had helped him so much in his down times. 'I should sneak some food from dinner to her during the night. I owe her that much at least.'

James sighed, he knew what he had to do, but he just needed to know when. He hoped he wouldn't get caught, but should he stay undetected then hopefully it would come off as a nice surprise for her. He hadn't introduced himself openly to the others as he hadn't been picked, so she didn't know he was here. Nor would she have any reason that he would, after alk he doesn't wven know why she joined. James wondered how she would react to him being here as well. Sure it might be a shock, but if food was involved, he knew she'd be more than happy to see him again. 'Time to see if that appetite has died down yet'. The answer was most likely not, but hey people can change in auch drastic ways over the years or if certain things happen to them, and he was no different himself.

As she went about jogging around the camp,James was once again drawn to look at the small blonde. He couldnt explain why, but something about her has peaked his interest more so than the others. She hadn't introduced herse since Shadis walked by her without so much as a word, so he didnt know her name nor her place of origin. In a way standing there he couldn't help but think of himself, because the girl seemed to just be the silent but observant type. She almost acted as if she didn't want to be here, which puzzled him since a few had decided to leave, and yet she hadn't. Which prompted the obvious question to his mind 'So why join? If you're that disinterested then why not just leave like the ones who aren't cut out for this kind of life?'

As they were dismissed, he saw that while other recruits joined to talk to each other in order ro make driends or allies at the very least, James not included at the moment, she walked alone without a glance towards anyone towards the mess hall. She gave off an aura of 'don't piss me off or else.' as she did so, but James can usually see right through people. He had plenty of practice while living on his own for nearly half his life, all it took was looking into the eyes of your target and reading their body language. She was here for another reason then, if she wasn't as gung-ho as the rest, much like himself. He could tell from the way she held herself, the way she acted to those who few who he saw tried to engage her in conversation onlt to be ignored. The determination to not be held back, even by something that was as harmless as emotions if you could control yourself.

He knows all too well. So he was going to of course be the one to try and be her friend.

'Maybe I should go talk to her where there's bot many others around. For some crazy ass reason she could just be shy. But she's got my attention.' He waited as she strayed a ways behind in order to not be caught in a crowd, and James also slowed his pace so he wouldn't be surrounded by others. His chance came and he began to walk up to her, casually so he doesn't come off as threatening or anything like that. 'Well here goes nothing'.

He called out to her. "Hey!" Annie had been walking alone as the cadets were dismissed and socializing as they made their way to the cafeteria when a voice called out from behind her. She'd only seen one other person hold back from being with the rest, so it must've been him. She turned her head to glance at him and took in his appearance. He was taller than her but not at Reiner or Bertoldt's level, then again no one in this place seemed close to his colossal height. He had dark hair but blue eyes which was a first for her since anyone she'd ever met with blue eyes was a blonde like herself. His eyes themselves didn't seem to hokd anything she'd be disgusted with such as perversions nor greediness. No, his eyes told her that he was just genuinely interested in talking with her, although she doesn't hold that much interest in getting close with anyone else aside from her partners. His body was definitely fit, strong like Reiner's but also limber like Bert's. He might be one of those in this class that would be highly proficient at being a soldier in her and her fellow warrior's time here. Now that he had caught up with her he asked a simple question. "Hey do mind if I join you?".

She shrugged not seeing the harm in doing so, although she wouldn't be actively seeking friendship, and they began to walk towards the mess hall. "My name is James, James Draekon. Yours?" Annie debated internally for moment about whether or not she should talk with him, but figured it wouldn't matter anyway since they were both going to be training alongside one another fro the next 3 years, unless he were to leave.

 

"Annie Leonhart." She replied with a bored tone as they keep walking, and the silence was broken when he asked another question. "So why are you here?" She replied with her bored tone with the cover story she and the others bad agreed upon in order to help them succeed with their mission of infiltrating the interior. "The Military police". James chuckled, and she raised an eyebrow at him. What was funny to him? James then spoke again "Good one, but why are you really here?". The small amount of patience she had for dealing with this guy was rapidly escaping her as her eyes narrowed. 

She snapped back " Are you deaf? I already told you." James held his own against her glare, but his eyes bore right into hers. Annie found herself mildly impressed that be held his ground where so many others has submitted or just avoided confrontation with her. But his defiance also still annoyed Annie since he still called her out on being a liar without any hesitation, which told her that he was good at reading people. And for her, that wasn't something or someone she wanted to associate with. 

Annie was about to tell him to piss off for wasting her time, when he said in a more neutral voice "I know when someone's lying, especially to me. I can tell by your eyes that you're here for something. Something important to you. I know the feeling all too well." Annie replied with venom in her voice. "No, you don't. Don't act like you do. You'll just find yourself disappointed." How dare he compare himself to Her? She was alone in this aside from her fellow warriors, the people of the walls seemed completely ignorant of the outside workd where the Hiard Giants roamed and attacked on a whim. He knew nothing of ber training nor her purpose for being here, hiding among them holding the guilt of her and her comrade's actions 2 years ago which brought hell all for the sake of retrieving the Coordinate.

She was already walking away, when he mumbled something that made her freeze in her tracks completely "Tch, I guess Warriors aren't that common." She turned, and was about to ask him just what he meant by that, when he spoke again in a more composed and remorseful tone of voice. "Look, I'm sorry if I was bit rude or blunt. I can see you don't want to talk right now, so I'll leave you to your vices. I'm not asking for a life story. I was just curious about you, and I hate being lied to by anyone with a passion." His sudden change in attitude caught her off guard, but still she asked him a question.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Sure at first she wanted nothing to do with him, but Annie was still eager to understand why he had used a term not very many knew the true meaning of. At least to those inside these three walls. His reply is calm, but with a hint of interest in it. "Because the truth is nice sometimes. If you ever want to talk, I'm all ears. But don't say I don't know what it's like. Just as much as I don't know you, you don't know a thing about me. The difference is I'm interested to know who you are, can and I'm willing to share. Don't be afraid to do the same. Who knows, I might just surprise you."

With that he walked off, leaving Annie with a few suspicions that stayed strong in her head. 'He's got interest in me? Why? I haven't done anything to gain his attention. And WHY did he say Warriors? It's not like he's...one of us. They forced us all out, there weren't any left inside. He can't be, right?'. Annie scowled, the boy had come to her asking questions and yet she was the one left with more questions than answers. 'I have to know'. She decided, planned on talking to him tomorrow, since tonight would seem like she was desperate or suspicious to him. Like there was something to hide. But while there is things for her to hide, he doesn't need to try prying for them.

'Who are you James Draekon?'


	5. Training- reacquainted and reintroduced

Training- Reacquainted and Introduced. 

Dinner on the first night was quite an energetic one in all honesty. Despite the intimidating entrance many of the cadets seemed to be in good spirites as they talked with one another or in larger groups, getting to know their fellow trainees.

James had been eating with the other cadets for about an hour now, also learning their names and what they were like as best as he could. Making friends seemed pretty straightforward, though he didn't talk as much as they did since he hasn't had much experience with this sort of interaction. After all a good portion of his life was solitude due to his training and orphanage. He was still enjoying himself though, but when the conversations started to go a little more personal, he retreated within himself to avoid talking about it.

Talk about their homes, about their families and how they were doing. Reacting to them joining the military. James didn't like talking about his past, because he still felt guilt for what he had done, or really what he failed to do. So he tried as best be could to go unnoticed during these particular talks, and hoping they won't ask him next. He decided to take his mind off the matter and keep on learning about them. Out of the many people around him, there's a distinct few who stuck out in his eyes. There was a small but very sweet and kind blonde girl named Krista, who reminds him of his sister. She was being flanked by the tallest girl in the cadets he's seen so far with no last name, called Ymir. She didn't seem all that bad, though she was a bit sarcastic even for his taste and seemed to be a bitch at first glance. She also appeared a bit protective of Krista for some reason. Maybe she liked her or something.

There was the shorty Connie Springer who shadis had held up by the head earlier, who talked alot and didn't seem to be all there sometimes. The tall muscular blonde named Reiner Braun, who seemed pretty likeable and, true to his thoughts earlier, was reliable from his personality. Bertholdt was a tall and quiet guy like himself, but he still enjoyed talking. Particularly with Reiner, which lead James to think they mightve known each other before joining.

The guy Jean, who got headbutted earlier was talking to the chipper guy with the freckles Marco, if James remembered correctly. Apparently they were still holding some sort of vision of life as Mps, which didn't concern him since he was set on being a scout and a fighter rather than just living a boring cozy life doing nothing. James had a few things on his mind to think about, from talking to those around him in order to not appear as some sort of hermit, to somehow sneaking food out to give to Sasha.

And finally her. Annie Leonhardt.

He was interested in who she was, and also whatever she was hiding about herself. He knew that she was hiding something because he was doing the same thing and knows what it looks like doing it. The careful looks around one's self, being quite to not draw too much attentionJames told about himself to those who asked sure, but he didn't dare tell them what he was. He couldn't be found out by these people, because they'd only see him as a monster. And while James was more comfortable knowing he was one in a way, he didn't want to be a liar. It was quite an odd way of seeing things, but James leaned from his parents firsthand that he hates liars with a passion.

The thought still nagged at his head though, 'I know the act, I play the part of tge normal guy, but why does she?' James mused. The very person on his mind had sat at the table opposite him, next to a girl with dark pigtails who wasn't intimidated by her surprisingly when everyone else seemed to be. Mina, a nice girl but a little too talkative for James taste.

There was something about Annie, something that reminded him of himself. More so than just the hiding one's true self part. 'She's... different from the rest, but how? I can't figure it out, but then again we just met and hour ago.' James made a quick moment of eye contact with her, and to his surprise, Annie did the same. They both stared until they realized they were still staring, in which she blushed slightly and turned away. James lowered his gaze quickly, his own head getting clouded with thoughts of what just happened.

'Ok, now that was unexpected, why'd she blush of all things? She seemed pissed off earlier. It's not like she...likes me? Nah, why would she, we haven't even talked before. That's crazy.' James shook his head before a new thought came to his attention: 'Then why did she blush? She didn't seem interested in anything earlier. Was it something that I said? I mean, I know I offered to talk if she wanted, but it couldn't have been that big of a thing to her...could it?'.

He peeked his eyes up, she was trying not look at him. While she wasn't looking, he took the time to observe her more. 'She's a little shorter than me, at least by half a head. She looks strong for her size, probably trained before coming here.' Her blonde hair was at least shoulder length, but she had it in a bun at the back, so he couldn't be sure. Her nose, while prominent, suited her face quite nicely.

'Hm, she is attractive' He thought, but he didn't actually know what she was like. In that first talk just about an hour ago she had seemed bored, or at least to those who glanced once and didn't care to know. James had looked her full in the eyes and seen how she looked when angry. But when he apologized, she had seemed stunned for some reason. Why would she be so surprised? 'I mean, I acted rude and apologized for it, but why would she look more stunned at the 'I'm sorry?' than me calling her a liar?' Shaking his head slightly, he decided he'd try again tomorrow, maybe try and not be so...direct. 'Who knows, she might come out from that mask.'

Right now, as the bell rung to signal the end of dinner, his thoughts changed to someone else: Sasha. He knew she'd been running for at least 2 hours or so by now but she might've stopped. Clutching his portion of bread and meat in his left hand, he waited for the rest to drift out before joining them in the very back. Once he was certain he was alone, James began to walk towards the path she would cross in her run around the camp. He sat on a large enough rock and waited for her to pass by. Unbeknownst to him however, another person was also clutching a portion of bread and staying farther behind for potato girl. The blonde doing so was surprised someone else had stayed behind for her, but wanted to wait first. After all she hadn't talked with this one at dinner.

James ignorant of the presence of the other, was deep in his own thoughts 'This'll be one helluva reunion, hopefully she'll be awake enough to know it's me instead of just accepting the food out of exhaustion'. And right on cue, Potato girl came out from the dark, her tired form being revealed by a few nearby torches and lamps scattered about the camp. Sasha Blouse walked slowly, breathing heavy and panting from the exhaustion and collapsed on the ground. 3 hours, 3 whole hours she'd been running. As much as she wants to just sleep right here on the ground, something she could smell called out to her and made her stomach growl with the ferocity of a rabid wolf.

And it was coming closer!!!

James had already gotten off his seat and started towards her once he saw the girl drop to her knees. When he was about 7ft from her, she suddenly tackled him like a wild animal with quite alot of speed and strength for someone who just appeared to be on the verge of passing out. Growling and grabbing for the food, the girl seemed to be in a food frenzy since she didn't even react to him.

He'd been expecting this, but she still surprised him. Already knowing where this was going, he wrestled her right back. They rolled around like wolves, James snarling right back at her as they struggled for the food, for him out of good fun but her for a crazy sense of hunger. They rolled for another minute before James pinned her, although she had the food clutched in her left hand, not a portion dirtied by the pair rolling around on the ground. As Sasha began to realize who it was that had brought her food, another voice called out to them, startling them both out of their mock fight.

"Hey, stop it you two! Did you guys hurt each other, did you?!" James looked and saw the short blonde with the sweet, happy demeanor, Krista looking at them in shock. Apparently she'd been watching them fight for the food now in Sasha's hand. Her concern was nice but unnecessary since James would never actually hurt Sasha, and they've done this many times before playing around. Though it has been a few years and to any who didn't know the relationship between the two , the scene would've seemed... oddly intimate.

Before James or Sasha could answer another, more sarcastic voice said "Well what do we have here, my dear Krista watching a pair of animals fighting over food. You should've stayed quiet, I would've loved to see more of this". Ymir came strolling out form the dark with a smirk on her face. "Looks like I stopped the little 'lovers quarrel' before it got really awkward for your innocent little eyes." James stood up then and stared Ymir dead in the eyes. He hasn't talked to her directly till now, but at the moment she was pissing him off just a tiny bit.

"I'm not some cheap entertainment and Neither is she. And she's not my 'lover' either you idiot. Mind your own business". He said and was mildly satisfied when he saw her face growl a scowl at being talked to like that. As he got ready to help Sasha up, James saw she had been busy devouring the food he had snuck out while talking to the freckled brunette. He chuckled lightly and helped her up. "That good huh? Either that or you still got that bottomless stomach." he joked. Once she was done, even as exhausted as she was, Sasha still wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly with a grin on her face.

"James! I can't believe it's you! Wait, why are you here? I thought you'd be going back home? You said that's where you were going, back to your sister. Why-" She stopped rambling as she noticed the look on his face, it went from a happy smile to a pained look, as if he were being burned with a hot poker. Krista and Ymir also saw the smile fade from his face and became a little wary about whatever they were about to hear.

Swallowing the lump thst bad formed in his throat, James replied with a hollow voice "I- I did go home. But it... didn't last". Sasha not knowing where he was originally from, didn't understand and naively asked him "Why? they didn't hate you did-" James cut her off "No, its not that. They were happy to see me. I just came back on a really bad day." Before she could ask what he meant by that, James told her. "I'm from Shinganshina, Sash. I came home the day of the fall."

She stood there stunned, not noticing Krista's gasp, nor Ymir's look of sympathy. She hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry James. Did...did anyone make it?".

"No...no. Almost, but no. I couldn't do anything for my parents, they were crushed almost instantly... but my sister died because of me. Because I fucked up." his voice broke before he could finish. Taking a breath to steady himself in order to keep himself together, he forced himself to keep talking.

"I...they told me to get her out of the city. I got her to the gate, but I left her there. I told her to go on, that I find her. I tried to help evacuate people. I was outside with the Garrison, helping them get the wounded through. I didn't know she stayed at the gate, waiting for me. I told her to get on a boat, to just get as far away, that I'd find her. Then the Armored bastard showed up. I saw what it was trying to do, I rushed to get people out of the way, but...I didn't see her. When it crashed into the gate, she... she got hurled away with the rubble. She was crushed, I couldn't get her out. By the time I got to her, she was already gone..."James had fallen to his knees by then, tears silently coming down his face.

He hadn't spoken about it to anyone since it happened, mainly because he's never had to speak about it to anyone. No one except for Sasha knows who he is, there's no more family of his alive that before knows of. And he never actually knew of any other members of his family, not even his parent's parents. When he had buried Eve and his mother and father, he stayed at that spot for a week slaughtering the titans that were in the city out of sheer rage. He got to his parents bodies before they could be eaten, and had buried them alongside his sister once he was sure the city was completely emptied. There were no other survivors to protect, so James didn't have to worry about being caught as a Titan shifter. The humans in the military had left by then, out of fear of the Titans, and he was alone. His wails and groans of pain lasted for a few days, he'd been too infused with his Titan due to fighting the remaining giants. Meaning his sense in his titan form were enhanced, but he was also able to feel pain in that form.

It felt even worse that he had to lie right now in order to keep his secret. That he had to warp what happened so he could stay hidden. But there was truth in what he said, truth that he couldn't deny. He didn't get her out of the way. He'd been to focused on helping others that he didn't take the time to make sure that she had left. He stayed to fight the titans, and try to evacuate people who did need help. He'd failed to stop the Armored Titan. If he had just taken out it's legs, it wouldn't have been able to ram the gate. All because of him.

Because he failed.


	6. Suspicious Thoughts

Training Part 3- Old Family, New Friends

James sat there on his knees in front of Sasha, Ymir and Krista, with the same thought bouncing around his head that came with every time he remembered the day Shinganshina fell. 'It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault'. Over and over it repeated itself, staying in his head like a swarm of hornets jabbing into his mind. With these thoughts always came anger at two things: The Armored and Colossal Titans who caused such calamity, and finally self-loathing with himself for not doing enough to protect his own family.

Sasha had been watching him in worry since he confessed why he wasn't with his family. Then again he would probably ask her why She wasn't at home in Dauper either, and upon learning his reason she began to feel shame and guilt for some words she had exchanged with her father after the wall had fallen and refugees came to her village. Cruel and selfish words that she hadn't fully appreciated at the time until she joined, and now felt hit hard to her core. Seeing the pain her adoptive brother for all intents and purposes felt, the huntress crouched down and wrapped her arms around him in order to comfort him. His murmuring went quieter and slower, so she hoped she was helping him feel better, even if it was only minut. "James, I'm so sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't have ask-" Sasha began before he actually spoke clearly to her.

James cut her off before she could finish apologizing for something she has no real reason to feel guilty over. "No, no, don't be sorry Sash. It's not your fault, and you couldn't have known. L-lets just... talk about something else. Please?" He asked and pulled back in order to see her answer. To his relief She nodded after a moment, deciding to give him his space and they both got up slowly. They just then noticed that Ymir and Krista were still standing there, unsure what to do. The latter ran forward and wrapped James in another hug, while Ymir stood with a look that held some sympathy on her face despite the confrontation mere moments before.

Krista murmured " I'm sorry for your loss James, We'll leave you guys alone. You look like you have some catching up to do." Ymir heard this and smirked before interjecting "Of of course they do, can't keep the lovers apart any longer. Let's go Krista" And grabbing said girl, the brunette left with the much shorter blonde in tow, but managed to hear James say to her "For the Last time, We're not Lovers you tall freckled idiot!" in annoyance. Ymir smirked, glad she got under his skin a bit. Took his mind off it in her own way without getting all sentimental like others including the blonde she was walking with would. Not that she cared that much for the guy as she barely knew him, but she knows a thing or two about losing everything as you know it.

Turning to the reason he was out this late, James spoke to Sasha again, trying to sound as normal as he could. "So Sash, how's it been? Still can't believe a hunter like you would join the military. Why'd you do it?" James asked with curiosity. Sasha stayed silent for a moment, she knew he was trying to avoid talking about what happened. And while she knew it wasn't good to do, she also knew it would be wise to take his mind off it. She knew what he could be like when his emotions got the best of him, he could be scary, very scary. "I joined because home was having some problems, plus I wanted to... be a better person." She saw that James stood there confused.

Sighing, she continued "My parents told me what was happening with the Maria refugees, and at first I was kind of selfish. They were on our land, we were being forced to change our ways. I was angry, and my dad talked to me about what they were going through. He opened my eyes a bit, so I decided I'd try and help. Like I said, I never expected you to be here, but since you are... are we still friends? Even after what happened ?".

James smile slowly crept back to his face, "Course Sash. I don't regret it. You're alive cause of what I did. At least that scar healed up. I've got too many to keep track of anymore." James replied quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Taking a look around and seeing they were still alone was a relief, since he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about why the two were still out so late. "Come on, let's head in and go to sleep. Otherwise Shadis is gonna flay us alive". Sasha nodded frantically as she remembered the fear the man put in her, and after one final embrace they went their separate ways to their barracks for the night.

James felt a bit better, Sasha was practically his family in the two years he left his family. He knew he couldn't go back to Dauper when his home fell, because the reason he left wasn't too pleasant. It involved death, much like a large portion of his life so far, but He didn't regret it one bit. He made the right decision then, no matter what others would think.

He actually felt a lot better seeing a familiar face joining. James smiled a bit as he entered the barracks as those around him were turning in for the night, most not casting him a glance as they were too caught up in thwir own little worlds to notice he came in later than they did. He was glad no one asked where he'd been, but he knew eventually someone would know or overhear something from Ymir if she blabbed for gossip. He didn't seem fazed by it, after all Sasha was basically his family. The last of his family for now... but having a few friends could suffice for now. Hopefully some of those around him would become family as well, given enough time. He climbed into his bunk and drew the blanket over himself before shutting his eyes. Tomorrow was just another day.

Meanwhile in the girls barracks, Annie had been staring at the ceiling since dinner had been dismissed. She didn't try talking with anyone else since she entered the cabin, even that strange Mina girl who persisted in trying to make nice with her. Eventually the others all began to nod off, and she could finally enjoy the peaceful silence that came with being the last awake. Unable to sleep like those around her, Annie was surprised when she heard the door open and saw Krista, Ymir walk in followed by Sasha Blouse, Aka "potato girl". 'So they stayed back to make sure she didn't sleep outside? Noble but too risky if Shadis wouldve found them. But then again, not my problem.' Annie thought before turning over to head to sleep herself before something caught her attention.

She heard Ymir ask a question that seemed directed towards potato girl. "So how do you know James? He your Ex-boyfriend or something? No, you two seemed too grabby for that." At this Annie found herself feeling a tinge of jealousy, but she had no idea why and drove the strange sensation from her mind.

'What the hell was that about?' She thought, confused at why such a thing would come of hearing that.

She could hear Sasha whisper angrily "He already told you it's not like that, it never was. What don't you understand? He's like my brother, he saved my life a long time ago and that's it! He's hurt inside, he's got no one left. So arrest me if I want to be there to help him get through it ok?!" Annie pondered those bits of information, James was an orphan and he somehow knew Blouse before joining the cadets. Interesting. But how did he know her was the newest question on her mind.

The red-head sounded like she was was ready to go on but it sounded like the small blonde angel stopped her.

"Look Ymir, I think she's telling the truth. You saw how he acted when she mentioned his family, he broke down right in front of us. I think she's just trying to help him. Let's leave them alone." Annie hears Krista tell the taller girl.

Although Annie couldn't see ut, sgsge practically heard Ymir roll her eyes while huffing to the smaller girl. "Whatever, seemed unlikely anyways. After all, I did see him staring at the silent short stack sleeping over there during dinner. I think her name's Annie or something." Annie froze upon hearing this, all the while feigning sleep. She listened on as Ymir continued with her gossiping, now aimed towards Herself. "She doesn't seem to talk much, but I saw that Mina chick with her. Wonder if she'd even talk to him. I saw her stare back at him for a few moments before she blushed. Hell She might just have a crush on him." She heard Ymir snicker, and yet again Annie blushed for the second time today, this time at hearing herself being caught blushing for James.

'Damn him... but why did I blush?"' She asked of herself. What did he do that made her feel... interested to know who, and possibly even what he was? He was different, that much she could tell, just like he had said about her. The difference was she doesn't see so clearly about him compared to hiw ge supposedly saw right through her as she thinks about it more. 'Why him?' she kept asking herself. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow, he already offered to listen. Maybe I just have to make the first move'. Pushing her thoughts to the side, she closed her eyes. She tries not to think of the guy who saw right through her with no problem, the guy with the weird smile and eyes...but still fails.

But strangely, she didn't feel bad for failing.

The next day, Test and Training of ODM gear.

The recruits had lined up to a few rigs of cables and uniforms that contain the one weapon that humanity has to fight titans in close proximity, the Omni-directional gear, sometimes nicknamed 3DMG or ODM for short. A few cadets had already tried their luck at maintaining their balance, some excelling quite well at it. These included Jean, Mikasa, James, even Annie and Armin despite their smaller stature to the rest. But as always there were those who couldn't, including the "suicidal bastard" as the other trainees had begun to call him, Eren Jaeger. Personally James didn't see why his drive for change and freedom was such a thing of mockery, especially given how close to death he'd once been before James came along. It was something James actually admired the kid for having, given how many here in the camp would rather hide away in the inner walls and contribute nothing to exterminating the titans and reclaiming Wall Maria.

But right now Eren was a sight to pity, struggling with such determination to try and make the gear work for him. James had no problem using the gear, it actually reminded him of flying in his Titan form. It came naturally to him, but he thought to himself that he would offer the kid some help. And decided he would wait until the place was more empty before giving Eren a hand, to spare the boy any further embarrassment.

Dinner had come by then, and although he had been practicing as much as possible Jaeger still couldn't get the hang of it. James sighed before he approached the table that Eren sat at, and offered to help him after dinner. It was an oddly good feeling when Eren seemed to look alive again, and James could see just how desperate he was to utilize the gear properly in order to make the cut. Unknown to him Annie had been watching the whole conversation even if she couldn't hear all of it, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity when they both left together after dinner. She stayed a ways back to avoid being caught watching by the pair, . She still wanted to talk with James, but for now it seems like she's going to have to wait.

A few minutes later and her question as to what the pair were doing was answered. Annie watched as Eren began hooking up to an ODM rig while James was at the crank, ready to hoist him up when he was ready getting it on. She watched in minor pity as Eren yet again hit the ground, this time fully on the forehead. She decided to stay back and just watch, waiting for Jaeger to give the pair of them their privacy.

James could see he was really set on doing this, but he couldn't find what to do that would help. "Look I can see your determined, but if you don't have what it takes you need to accept it, alright? I'm not telling you to quit by any means, train as much as you can, but I've got nothing. I'm sorry Eren, but that's all I can give you." Eren bowed his head dejectedly, before he heard James offer one last tip.

"I'd go try Reiner and Bertoldt, they seemed pretty good at this. But remember, if they can't help then your screwed." Jaeger nodded, grateful for the advice, but still a bit dispirited at having failed yet again. He'd go to them when everyone was getting ready to tuck in for the night. That way he wouldnt be ridiculed in front of everyone else any more than he'd already suffered through today.

Eren gave a thankful smile to Draekon, and gave his appreciation for the gesture. "Thanks James, your a good friend, even if we only met up yesterday. And thanks for not making fun of me for not being able to use the gear. But I'm going to do everything I can to make it work." James gave a kind smile of his own and gave the guy a thumbs up. "No problem Eren. I'm not gonna knock you for not being able to do it, especially since you're not giving up. Best of luck man." And with that, they went their separate ways. Eren towards the cabins while James decided to take a more scenic route to just enjoy the rest of the night before rest.

Annie finally saw the two parting ways for the night, and took her shot to talk with Him and get some answers to her questions. "Hey Draekon, you got a minute?" she said to him as she got off the wall of building she leaned against. James was definitely surprised given their small stand off yesterday, but still he replied with a small smile on his face. "Sure, if you wanna talk, I'll listen. I have nothing to do for the night."

Annie was still cautious about him, but was grateful that this seemed to be going off without a hitch. She nodded and they began to walk near the edge of the woods at a casual pace. He remained just as silent as she tried to be yesterday and grudgingly broke the silence first. "So, where are you from? District or a village?" she asked. If he claimed any place that she knew of inside the walls from the two years She and her fellow warriors have resided in, then he was an actual person from the walls. If he claimed otherwise, then that would fuel her suspicions about why he used the term "Warrior" when their first meeting had gone sour.

James replied in a calm voice, "I'm from Shinganshina, like Jaeger and his friends. What about You?" Annie decided his tone was good enough to not be a lie, so she chose to use her method of reading the face just to test him further. She looked at his face out of the corner of her blue eyes, but wasn't prepared for what she saw.

He seemed a little... off, putting it mildly. James seemed to stare a bit into the distance, his eyes hollow. She'd seen the look on her fellow shifters when they met up after the start of their unpleasant mission all those years ago. He seemed like he didn't want to talk about home, that it hurt to. She'd allow him an answer "I'm from the same village as Reiner and Bertholdt. It was a small village, tucked inside the mountains of Maria", giving him the cover story they've used since they took refuge among the victims of their attacks. The story wasn't even of their design.

It was one they took and modified to suit them from a guilt ridden old man who had left three children from his own village to their own vices after the wall fell. The story had stayed with them not only because they knew their actions had caused his own in their own way, but because the next day the man had hung himself from the tree they'd been taking shelter under. That had been yet another bad omen of the nature of their mission, losing Marcel the morning of the attack, the breach itself, Reiner's encounter with another shifter, and finally a suicide that happened as they slept not even 10 feet away. She shook her head to clear it and chose to focus on the matter at hand.

James nodded and had to clear his own head from reliving any memories and asked something that was on his mind about her. "I see. Hey uh, did You have training before you came here? Because honestly you look like you can kick most of the others ass's in 3 different ways without breaking a sweat." His tone caught her off guard, because it had interest and a hint of excitement in it. Annie hadn't been preparing for something like this. Did he like fighting and hand to hand combat like she did? She asked him a question of her own in turn, unaware that she broke from.m her usual monotone doing so "Why, do you want to spar sometime?"

He smiled and she saw his eyes light up as he was quick to give his answer "Anytime. Maybe you can show me just how good you are. If you're not afraid." he told her with a hint of challenge in it, though still friendly and not like the way Jaeger snd Kirstein would've exchanged such words. Annie found herself wanting to prove her strength to him for some reason, and replied "Sure, I don't have anything to fear, but I'm not holding back." with a smirk.

"Good, don't. I can't wait." James smiled and threw back at her, already anticipating their spar since it was a little late for it now, and he had just the perfect timing for when they should do it. Hand to hand wouldn't start for another 2 days due to the training schedule involving ODM, but he was glad to have something to look forward to aside from gauging everyone's own skill. Though he wasn't preparing himself to be shocked because most here weren't like him, he can tell Annie was going to be the thing to make it worthwhile when the time came.

After that exchange, They talked a bit more about themselves, or James did mostly even though both were keeping themselves reserved. While Annie had talked to him more than anyone else he had seen, she still keeping more to herself than he was talking to her. They almost lost track of time, until the bell rung to tell the trainees to fall in for the night, but before they departed from each other's company Annie asked James one last question. One of the few she'd originally set out on asking him earlier but seemed to forget as they pleasantly exchanged information and tid bits about themselves. "Hey James..." She began and saw him give her his full attention once more, something she's been growing to like this past hour or so that they've been chatting.

"Hm?" He hummed to her, curious.

"What did you mean by Warriors yesterday, when I told you about not knowing a thing about me? You said they weren't...common or something. I just never heard of the word before." She carefully explained, keeping herself safe from raising suspicious thoughts from Him to her. After a moment or two of consideration, he finally spoke.

"I meant about people who don't just follow orders like mindless servants to be tossed aside. People who dont seem to have an actual purpose for themselves outside of what the world seems to give to them. That's how I see soldiers, or at least a large number of them. But there are those who aren't like the rest, who stand out. People who hold themselves with that purpose they give themselves. Jaeger's is the death of all titans, Ackerman's is keeoing Jaeger safe. Armin seems to hokd some idea of leaving the walls to see the rest of the world, even if everything we've ever been told was nothing positive about it. Jean and Marco want a better life in the interior along with the others who want to be Mps. Reiner and Bertholdt seem like they want to go home, even if it isn't there anymore. Me, I just don't want to be alone. I've been that way dor too long in my life, so I guess I fight for people who matter to me. That's my reason. What's yours?" She stood thinking to herself, but couldn't come up with a good enough response that would make sense to him.

Luckily fate seemed to be merciful as she heard James tell her "I don't need an answer, like I said yesterday it's your choices and such if you want to tell me about it. Just know for yourself what your reason for fighting is. Otherwise... you'll never achieve anything." Annie found herself staring wide eyed in a small sense of awe at him, and still couldn't find a thing to say in response to that bit of wisdom.

With that James bid her a good night and left, waving behind him as he did so. She waved a bit as well and smiled slightly as she walked back to the barracks. Tonight had been something by to her, and that something was making her feel more cheerful than she has in years.

'Like me' She thought with some warmth in it. Two days, and she'll see.


	7. Training- Broken Gears and Solid Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I ended last chapter how I wanted to. So recap: Sasha has an old friend again. Annie overheard what Ymir said about James watching her, James himself has tried to help Eren with his gear, and now has a spar with Annie to look forward to. A big part of James past will get revealed in the middle of this chapter. Also, this will be updated every day to 3 days at the longest. I'm really anxious to get this stuff written down on here, so bear with me on how fast it's updated. And so, Let Us Begin.
> 
> Well nearly 2 years have passed and it's crazy to see how far this story has come from mere 1.5 and 2k chapters which I had to really ration out how they went, to chapters past 10k that cover entire episodes of the anime. Well this is just a secondary authors note since I've been revising most of my stories, and since i out this one on Ao3 where I've had great success. This hss been revised, extended, and even partially rewritten entirely. So tell me what you all think of the chapter.

Everyone was watching as Eren Jaeger was hoisted up yet again, to see if he had what it took. To see if he would be able to remain with the rest of them or forced to leave because he's unable to use the gear necessary for being in this military. It had started out smooth, and seemed like he had finally gotten it. James actually chuckled, Eren's face was so joyful... that is, until he flipped over to his back yet again. Slamming his head into the unforgiving ground and earning himself a grunt of pain. Everyone's face fell a bit, James, Armin and Mikasa's the most until Shadis said something unexpected to Jaeger.

"Switch your equipment with Cadet Wagner's. Now".

Confusion began to spread like a fire. Why would the instructor ask that? But despite the unexpected instructions, the two complied as they undid their belts and swapped them out for each others until Shadis gestured for the one Eren had given over to Thomas. James was starting to put it together as was Armin, when Eren was hoisted back up and balanced in the air just fine.

'So, he could do it, he just had broken equipment the whole time.' James realized before he cheered with the rest, glad that the kid had what it took. He was kinda proud, he saved him back then 2 years ago wben he was unable to do anything, and in return the guy now wanted to fight for the freedom of others. And with the drive he had, James was confident that he could call him a warrior at heart.

Now, as that bit of drama was over, he turned to leave for the rest of tge hour before lessons would begin when he caught Annie staring at him. James noticed that she didn't look as bored this time as she did yesterday, but still the blonde quickly turned away from him. James smiled a little at that, He kind of liked the way she looked at him, or rather pretended not to. Hopefully tomorrow when combat training began, she might open up a little more to him. She had talked to him quite a bit yesterday, even if it wasn't very long he could tell she enjoyed it when he brought the subject around to close combat. He had a better understanding from what he saw from her so far, but he was still interested to know more.

As the day dragged on with the standard classroom lessons as well as ODM training, James found himself talking to Sasha and Connie most of the time so far when they wrre away from instructors. They mostly told stories about home, or at least Sasha and Connie did with each other. James only talked about home when he was with Sasha in Dauper. He didn't talk about the home he tried to go back to, both Because he didn't want to go into how he was raised nor possibly giving away the fact that he dould become a 17 meter nearly unstoppable killing machine. Sasha also tried to steer Connie away from asking James about Shinganshina, Because from what she heard on the first night many people crowded around Eren and he didn't seem to enjoy that much. And since James did actually lose his family during the catastrophe, she would do whatever she could to spare him having to think about it anymore than he might, unfortunately.

As all the talking kept on going, Sasha not have noticed it yet, but James knew that Connie liked his adoptive sister. He could see by how nervous the bald boy would be when she got a little too close to touching his skin in training, or how Connie grinned whenever she laughed at his jokes, even if they weren't the best. At this James found himself feeling an unfamiliar but warm feeling, since he was very unused to this sort of interaction with others. He didn't have nearly any friends growing up, hell he socialized with the animals he lived in close proximity to more than he did actual people.

Sure he talked with people every now and then when he grew up in shinganshina, whenever he went with his parents to get food or supplies they mightve needed. But he didn't get to run around with other kids who enjoyed fun time with their friends. And when he went to Dauper there wasnt very much of a village to begin with, but more of individual homes that were close to each other but not close enough to be called a village per say. So he only really knew Sasha and her Pa, and was attempting to make nice with the other cadets here. So far it's been smooth enough, and because he was tge observant type, he's gotten a good grasp of those he's come to train with for the most part.

James thought Connie was alright in his opinion. Sure he talked alot, and wasn't exactly the brightest of the recruits, but he seemed like he had his mind set in the right direction. He was there for his teammates if they needed him during the ODM tests in the forest, so it was good that he was light but steady on his feet. Sasha too was fast on the gear which reassured him that she was capable, even though the red head tried showing off like the others. But all the recruits were overshadowed by the top 3 rig users of their class so far.

The top were Mikasa, the stoic dark haired girl he saved along with Eren 3 years ago. Then there was the more arrogant smartass as well as horse faced guy named Jean, and finally it was James himself. James was the most natural with the gear although he wasn't the fastest. But when he used it, the boy moved through the air like a fish in water, fluid and deliberate. To him it was like flying, which he missed because he couldn't shift with anyone around here. And if he was still here for the full 3 years, then it would be quite a while before he did it again. In a way it brought back memories of his time outside the walls. Some were alright, and others were not. He'd have to sneak away sometime and feel the warmth again, but that could also be troublesome in the future if he ever gets caught

James was a bit scared to change again, deep down. It has been about a month since his last transformation, since he had to remain incognito and blend in before he could find a recruiter office. Can't exactly shift back from a titan and just appear in front of an officer without getting a gun drawn on you. Not that it would kill him, shifter healing and all, but he would be revealed for all to see. When he had left what used to be home years ago, he wandered throughout the interior of Wall Maria as a messenger of sorts for a short time to warn people of the breach. He used his Titan form to move quicker than the army, flying most of the time, to the districts in a day at most. James would still have to shift back and walk the rest of the way, but he did his job. He still had to be careful about who might see him, he didn't want to create rumors about a flying Titan. People would go crazy, paranoia would spread about the safety of the cities not being able to stop him. Especially since they were true.

Of course, James no intention of harming anyone, but it would've been easy to. That said, he did defend himself from a trio of scouts who took him for an abnormal once when he wasn't flying. He didn't kill them, but they didn't get off so easy when they insisted on attacking him. He grabbed them as they tried to slice his protected nape, and rolled them lightly on the ground. They weren't killed, but a little roughed up. He did it once more when they tried again, and this time he snarled as he held one to his eyes.

They got the message loud and clear: "I could've killed you twice already.Try again and I will". After thaf he fled for a full hour in order to get far away from any reinforcements. If he'd been cornered he might've had to play dirty, and that would out him as an enemy like the Armored and Colossal. Those bastards. In order to hepp keep his sanity together enough to stay alive, James had taken on many habits to distract himself in the days shortly after the fall. He liked to jog sometimes, and had to when he saw Survey corps out patrolling. He couldn't risk being spotted in the sky, so he kept his body on the earth. He felt the days blur until all cities and many villages were finally warned of the incoming danger.

Then, he went off to be on his own.

James lost a large piece of his humanity that day, when he'd buried the corpses of his actual family. He really had nowhere else to go at that point. Sasha was pretty close to him, she'd been like family, but couldn't go back to Dauper, he was actually exiled from there for a needed act of killing a man, (murder in their eyes but necessary justice in his own.). His home here was in ruins, so he did the first thing that came to mind. James went somewhere entirely new, and so He wandered for 3 years in the wilderness, outside of the walls. In the land where no humans lived, only the mindless. He always made his way back to a forest of giant trees for sleep, and didn't stop climbing until he was at the top of the canopy. The rest of the time when he would relax he was more than fine just laying about on the middle branches, which were still a ways off the ground and far enough from the mindless for his safety.

He fed off of deer and whatever wildlife he could find, and drank from rivers rather than ponds, although he did bath in the later. He spent most of his time in his other form, mainly using it to kill any titans nearby and even searching some out for a good hour or so just to have something to do. He held the feeling of power that came with his titan like a lifeline, because it gave some comfort in his time alone. Again he had exiled himself from everyone else. But this time, He didn't want to be with the rest of the refugees or deal with them, and feel more of an outsider then he already was. He isolated himself, but wanted company. 'Oh the irony.' He used to think to himself as he lay staring at clouds or titans in the distanc as the made their way towards him, drawn by the need to feed on him.

After a time though, He actually began to feel like his Titan in a sense.

It wasn't a huge urge nor was it too apparent in the beginning, but ut just slowly nmfelt numb The primal desires became all too natural, always the first instincts rather than thinking of things first. He had always had a sense of it being a part of him like a second skin just underneath, but he began to think like how his did at times. He found himself eager to fight, even if he was tired. He had liked fighting before, but he hadn't had the bloodlust behind it... until he had lost his family. He felt as if nothing grounded him to humanity anymore, but his rational side fought on. Yet, He ate more like an animal when he was in his human form. He began to kill titans with less skill and deliberate intent, and more with savagery, simply for the pleasure it gave him. He'd begun to lose himself to his own instincts. And then he had met the reason his mind was where it was now. Cool and calm, yet with the same power as his bestial side. Not the same as before, but nowhere near the primal mess he was slowly turning into.

He'd met him. It.

It had been a boring day almost a year and a half after the wall had fallen. Very small titans walked near and clawed the base of his home tree, the highest only 6 meters which compared to his nearly tripled hight meant he could care less about what they did. He hadn't payed them much attention, until something caught his eye. A tall Titan, about 19 meters had lumbered out from a thicket of trees that were close to the one he was holding up in. It was definitely different, it's hairy hide, long limbs and small head showing James that this was completely new. Not even his parents had prepared him for a titan that looked like this. It watched him, and while James was concerned at first that it would climb up to him with those long arms of it's, it did something that still shocks him to this day. It spoke. A Titan, an unusual one, but a Titan had spoken to those around it.

"On Your shoulders."

The thing ordered with a deep voice full of authority. James had thought his mind was playing tricks on him, until much to his amazement did the titans do exactly as they were commanded. Or at least they tried, since they weren't intelligent at all, and meant they weren't very coordinated for a task like this. All they knew was chase, eat, and walk. But still the small titans tried climbing on top of another like small children or puppies would in a pile.

James had a slight sense of panic creeping up on his mind now. They couldn't reach him by any means, but the fact that one could give orders and think made James anxious. Dealing with something that acted on instinct alone was easier to deal with than something that displayed complex, damn. ear human like thinking like he'd just seen. Seeing no other option of escape since the limbs on his tree weren't close with many others at this level, James transformed by biting his hand. Like every other time he had done this simple act, he had a goal in mind: Fight.

Flesh and tendons melded together around bones that began to take shape seemingly right out of the air. Soon after each layer finished his tough and scaly but flexible skin wrapped and covered eveey part of his body minus his eyes and scalp. Feeling the familiar but soothing sensation of power coursing through his body, James outstretched his limbs and began climbing a ways down with his face towards the ground like the mythical lizard he resembled in this form. A Dragon, he came to learn after reading a story or two at night time. His father had jokingly called him one and he didnt understand until he'd seen a drawing of one. And after seeing the things that the fearsome beast and his titan shared, he found himself liking the comparison.

James kept his grip on the massive trunk of the tree, and slowly got closer to the threat below. His claws held him in place, and He stopped just about ten meters from the group of titans. James opened his mouth and gave a fierce shriek to challenge the haired one directly. His calls always drew in the mindless, but James wanted to fight that one because if he could drive it off, then maybe it would take the mindless with it. But to janes disappointment the hairy creature watched with amusement at the display, and held it's composure. Almost as if James wasn't even a fly to swat away, which made James more wary because of how confident the Beast was.

It then picked up one of the smaller ones and hurled it at James.

James barely dodged since he hadn't been expecting it, but wasn't hit. The small titan flew past him and crashed into the trunk of atree farther back with a sickening crunch, and fell limp to the ground before steaming and evaporating away. James was shocked at the brutal action, and that none of the other mindless acted as if anything had happened to one of their own, which told James that whatever the hell this thing was, it held complete controo over them. He grew angry at being toyed with, and leapt down to another branch and gripped it before he heard it speak again.

"I must admit that hair of yours is quite different, just like the rest of you. You act like a rabid animal... Hmm, and they call Me the 'Beast Titan'. Is that why you're so far from your precious village boy? Banished for being a beast?" It asked with dark amusement. James was confused about the village part, he was far outside the walls.

'What village does he mean?' The rest, insult included, made him pause. He realized only now that he let his anger lead him into making a bad move: he was closer to the ground than he should be. Grabbing distance. James quickly climbed back up a bit more to be out of arms length of all the assailants, growling at the self proclaimed 'Beast Titan'. 'He's got longer arms than even me, but his weight and size might slow him from dodging. The other small pissants I can deal with easily, but this guy, he's smart. He's gonna take effort to beat.'. He thought to himself the longer he stared right into the Titan's yellow and black eyes.

James took a few moments but finally came up with a strategy, and jumped from the tree to near the stack of small titans. He threw a leg out and swiped at the lowest one, breaking it's legs and part of its waist from the vicious blow and bringing their 'tower' down with one simple move. As they tried to get up, he swiftly ripped and crushed their napes in his hands. One got up and tried to jump him, but James merely grabbed it in his jaws and bit down, crushing and severing the nape from the rest of the body. He spit out the carcass, but swallowed the flesh in his mouth. All the while, the Beast Titan had watched like an owner would a dog that caught a bird or a treat.

The mere thought of such a view made James angry. Strangely, He wanted it to have some reaction to his skills. He wanted to be acknowledged as the Predator he was, the killer he.. wait... what? 'What am I saying? I'm not a killer.'

'Yes you are' a small voice told him in his head. It sounded just like his own thoughts, but he never disagreed with his thoughts like this voice had just done. So what was it? 'No I'm not' James declared and It replied yet again to him.

'Your a killer James, but what's so bad about that? Do you not kill to survive, just like everything else?'

James shook his heard to clear his mind from the strange thoughts, he needed to stay focused on the threat in front of him. If He got distracted then he could be attacked and maybe even overwhelmed if more titans appeared while he fights the hairy giant. And yet still, the Beast Titan had not changed from it's watchful demeanor only a few dozen meters away. Instead it then turned to leave, much to James anger despite having wanted it to leave him be earlier. But the intelligence it shown plus how accurately it could throw something big had made James reprioritize this new threat as something that has to be taken care of now.

James snarled and motioned to attack, when he heard it speak aloud, "You can move now. I've seen enough, take care of him".

It left then and James went to pursue it, only for at least 2 dozen titans come out of the shadows and from behind other larger trees that were near his own. They varied in size, but quite a few were in the 15 meter class. But being 17 meters tall himself, he knew he still had an advantage on them. But there were alot to deal with at once. How hadn't he smelled or sensed them before? He then realized that he could only smell the stink of that Beast Titan around here, which covered or mingled with the smell of the mindless for some reason. And with the difference in size and numbers James put two and two together that this was an ambush. The small fry earlier were to test him, and if he succeeded then he would be left for these larger ones. That thing planned this.

His desire and need to eliminate that Titan was almost overshadowed by the anger for being tricked so easily. He wanted nothing more than to chase down and rip the hairy bastard apart, but if he did that without killing these larger mindless he could be ganged up on by both sides and killed. And if he took too much time fighting these mindless then he might lose track of his target, and other wandering titans could be drawn to the area by his presence.

In that moment, James knew he had to draw the line between the Titan and himself. Or... he could be Two as One. 'Both works'. He'd kill the mindless as quickly as be could, and pursue the ape afterwards. If he couldn't catch it he would have to hunt for it another day or another time when be was more prepared. Growling, he took a step forward and roared. He charged the nearest, and the world went red from then on.

James shook his head to clear the memories of the past from the now. He noticed that dinner was nearly over and many were just preparing to leave for the cabins, those at his table included. James didnt see that blonde hair in a bun anywhere, but he would soon enough. After all, he had something special tomorrow.

He had a fight with Annie to attend.


End file.
